1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, and a method for controlling driving of the light-emitting device, and particularly relates to a light-emitting device including light-emitting elements at pixels, a display device equipped with this light-emitting device, and a method for controlling driving of the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, light-emitting devices having light-emitting elements such as organic ELs, inorganic ELs, or LEDs as light-emitting elements for pixels, with each of the pixels then being arranged in a column or in a matrix and the light-emitting elements of each pixel then emitting light, and light-emitting element type displays (display devices) that carry out display using such light-emitting devices are well-known.
Active matrix driving method light-emitting element displays in particular are superior from the point of view of high brightness, high contrast, fine detail, and low power consumption, etc. Organic EL elements are being taken particular note of.
Devices that drive organic EL elements using a plurality of transistors so as to obtain brightness for provided image data by controlling current to the organic EL elements exist as display devices (light-emitting devices) having organic EL elements as pixels (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-156923).
Such display devices perform control so that the organic EL elements emit light at the desired brightness by writing data (gate voltages) across the gates and sources of transistors controlling the flow of current to the organic EL elements based on the brightness of the supplied image data.
It is well-known that light-emitting efficiency of organic EL elements gradually falls with continued illumination as a result of the flow of current as resistance gradually increases. However, the aforementioned display device cannot measure the voltages across the terminals of the organic EL elements and detection of changes in the characteristics of the organic EL elements is therefore difficult. It is therefore not possible to carry out drive control corresponding with changes to the characteristics of the organic EL elements.
By resolving the problems of the related art, the present invention is advantageous in providing a light-emitting device, a display device, and a method for controlling driving of the light-emitting device capable of carrying out drive control while taking into consideration changes in the characteristics of the light-emitting elements.
A further advantage of the present invention is in providing a light-emitting device, a display device, and a method for controlling driving of the light-emitting device that is capable of carrying out driving taking into consideration changes in the characteristics of the light-emitting elements.